


Destined Tragedy

by Just_Dewitt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Yandere!Bertl, self explanatory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Dewitt/pseuds/Just_Dewitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner loves his boyfriend, he really does.. But there's one small (okay, maybe colossal) problem with him... He's obsessed with Reiner. Perhaps more than an obsession, if you may.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destined Tragedy

Whimpers, groans, screams, sobs, pleads, Bertholdt has heard them all before.. He was expecting it to get boring after awhile, but he still couldn't help but grin in delight each time he saw the expression of his victims twist into pain and sorrow as they screamed out. "That's what you get for staring so much at Rei and flirting with him, you slut~!" Bertholdt couldn't help but giggle excitedly while he slashed them again. "You whore... He's mine, you hear me? Mine! MINE! MINE YOU FUCKING SLUT!!" He screamed as he slashed the person more violently than before.

Although, he stopped upon hearing a hesitant knock on the door, followed by a soft "B-Bertl..?"

Bertholdt's sadistic, pleasured expression almost immediately became happy and joyful, almost like when a child had just gotten a new toy. "Reiner~!! You can come in, you know! I wouldn't be angry, don't worry!" He hummed happily, beaming and rushing to the door then swinging it open, a grin on his face. Reiner peaked in and made a rather disturbed, upset expression. "I.. Is that Jean-?" He asked, his voice wavering with fear and concern.

"Yep~! He was staring at you and flirting, so I taught him a lesson..~"

"Bertl! He wasn't flirting, he was just joking around with me and keeping a conversation going with me! He's just my friend!" He semi-snapped.

Bertholdt's grin slowly faded, jealousy beginning to burn in his heart, rage mixing into it. "You don't need friends, Rei. You. Have. ME." He responded coldly and angrily, glaring at his boyfriend whilst he began to grip his weapon tighter. As threatening and crazy as Bertholdt was, the action didn't scare Reiner.. Because he knew his boyfriend wouldn't dare harm him.

He did harm /for/ Reiner, after all.

"No, Bertholdt. My whole life doesn't surround around you.. I have friends. And I love them.. Not in the way I love you, but they're still important to me."

"Then I'll kill them..! If I let them live, they might replace me! I can't let that happen, Rei... You're mine..~ ALL MINE~!! Forever and ever! We're meant to be.. And I can't let ANYONE get in the way of my love for you! I'd kill myself before I let some fucking whore take you!!" Bertholdt snapped, but was trying to remain loving and calm.. But mixed with the rage & jealousy he truly felt, that just made him seem more crazier.

"And what if I were to break up with you? Well, Bert? What would you do then?"

"I would keep you locked up and make sure you don't see anyone, so we can be together forever.. What else do you think I'd do?"

"I stopped knowing what you'd do a long time ago, Bertholdt. I don't want to even guess what thoughts go through your head anymore.. You're more than just mentally ill. Your thoughts would probably be terrifying to me."

"I'm always thinking about how much I love you.. Is that terrifying..?"

"Yes. In fact, it's a lot worse than just terrifying... It's traumatizing, Bertl. /You're/ traumatizing. I have nightmares about you every night."

"............"  
"As long as you know you belong to me, that's all that matters."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good~!"


End file.
